FMA EdRoy Oneshot Challenge
by HikaruWolf
Summary: A Challenge by fullmetal'sgirl92. Once a month I'll put up an FMA EdRoy oneshot for a year. Rated M for later oneshots 5 onwards . WARNING YAOI! If you don't like it, don't read it!
1. MSN

FMA Oneshot Challenge

Author Note: This is part 1 of a challenge by fullmetal'sgirl92

Disclaimer: DON'T OWN ANYTHING!

**MSN**

NotAShrimp has logged onNotAShrimp: huh? No one here…

_TallerThanEd has logged on_

_TallerThanEd_: hey Ed!

_NotAShrimp_: ugh! Go away!

_TallerThanEd_: you still mad?!

_NotAShrimp_: yup

_TallerThanEd_: well don't be I said I was sorry

_NotAShrimp_: WELL YOU SHOULDN'T HAVE BEEN GROPING MY ASS!

_TallerThanEd_: why? We were kissing and it seemed like a good idea…

_NotAShrimp_: you don't grope on a first kiss!

_TallerThanEd_: how about on our second??

_NotAShrimp_: ….

_TallerThanEd_: tomorrow?

_NotAShrimp_: come over, I can't stay mad P

_TallerThanEd: Is Al home?_

_NotAShrimp: nope_

_TallerThanEd: I'll get my keys!_

_NotAShrimp: lol_

_NotAShrimp: hey Roy you there?_

_NotAShrimp: did you loose your keys?_

_NotAShrimp: cute, he forgot to log off…_

_NotAShrimp has logged off._


	2. Lemonade

FMA Oneshot Challenge

Author Note: This is part 1 of a challenge by fullmetal'sgirl92

Disclaimer: DON'T OWN ANYTHING!

**Lemonade**

Ed stood at the counter, reaching to one of the higher shelves. _Damn it. Why does Roy always put the things I need on the top shelf? DOES HE ENJOY ANNOYING ME?!!_ Ed sighed and jumped onto the table next to the counter and pulled the bottle down with ease as Roy walked through the door of the apartment they recently started sharing.

"Careful Ed, you might fall." Roy warned.

Ed glared at the man he loves, but at that moment hated for the simple reason of, he was pissed off that he's so short and takes it out on others, mainly Roy.

"I won't fall, I'm not that stupid." Ed closed the cupbord door and took a step back. Then karma took affect. Ed stepped onto a pencil, which caused him to slip and fall back onto the table, and drop the bottle he'd climbed up to get.

Roy walked up to Ed, a grin spread across his face, "you okay?"

Ed sighed, "peachy." He swung his legs off the table and jumped down and picked up the bottle he dropped moments earlier.

"Lemonade?"

"Yeah, I wanted a drink, but _someone_ put it on the top shelf."

Roy cringed, "Sorry about that Ed."

"Sure you are."

Ed opened another cupboard and took out a glass. He looked at the lemonade cautiously then carefully opened it, only to have it explode all over him.

Roy fought back a laugh and walked over to the sink. He picked up a washcloth and started to wipe Ed's face, which soon became a bright red.

Ed looked at his flesh arm and began licking the lemonade off it. Roy noticed and started to watch as Ed's small pink tongue ran over his wrist and up his hand, then back in his mouth. It then moved in between his fingers, licking up and down the digits, then in-between them.

Roy smirked as his pants began to feel incredibly tight. "Ed…"

Ed looked up and immediately saw the lust in Roy's eyes. "Roy…" He slowly started backing up only to be slung over the shoulder of his lover and carried to the bedroom. "W-what are you doing?!"

Roy put Ed on the bed and started kissing him roughly. "You should know not to tease me like that Ed."

Ed's face grew redder as he smirked. "I just never learn."

Roy grinned as he leaned over Ed to switch off the light.


	3. Costume Party

FMA Oneshot Challenge

Author Note: This is part 3 of a challenge by fullmetal'sgirl92

Disclaimer: DON'T OWN ANYTHING!

**Costume**** Party**

"I'M NOT GOING IN _THAT_!!" Ed yelled as he slammed the door, trying to run away from his brother.

"Aww, c'mon Ed! Roy would love it and you know it!"

Ed growled, he wasn't going to loose that easily. "It's a respectable military gathering, I'm not going to wear it!"

"Ed, it's a Halloween costume party. You're _supposed_ to dress differently."

"That's not the point!" Ed whined. He opened the door to look at Al straight in the eyes, well armour. "It's belongs to Winry! If she found out I wore it..." Ed shuddered at the thought. "How the hell did you get it anyway?!"

Al looked down at his brother, "I did things no one should ever have to do."

"You promised her pictures didn't you?"

"Lets not worry about that. The important thing is Roy is going to be picking you up in 15 minutes and you're not ready!"

Ed sighed, "I'll ignore the fact that you promised pictures of your own brother in that monstrosity and get back to struggling. Don't we have anything else?!"

"Nope. Now put it on and I'll do all your paperwork for a week."

Ed didn't move.

"Two weeks?"

Ed looked at Al, as if he was saying 'Keep going...'

Al gave up and sighed. "Fine a month."

"Sold." Ed took the outfit into the bathroom and started to put it on.

Meanwhile, Al went into their living room just as the doorbell rang. Al answered it to find Roy dressed as a vampire.

"Is my victim ready?" Roy asked with a smirk.

"Almost, I'll go check on him." Al left the room and knocked on the door of the bathroom. "Hey Ed, you almost ready?"

"Yeah, you think I should leave my hair tied back, or let it down?"

"Hmm, down."

Moments later, Ed opened the door and started walking to the living room, ignoring the shocked stare from his brother. "Lets go Roy."

Roy turned his head to look at Ed, and then went a deep shade of red. "Uh... ok Ed."

"Come on." Ed pulled Roy out of the apartment by the sleeve waving goodbye to Al, while Roy did his best not to pounce on him.

As they made their way down the street Ed looked up to Roy and asked "you got Al to get me wear this thing didn't you?"

Roy smirked. "Sorta, I just asked him to make sure you're costume was revealing, he did really well."

"If it was any more revealing I'd be naked."

"That would be good too, but I'll see you that way later anyway."

"Looking forward to it."

**Please review!! And yes, I know I didn't say what Ed's outfit was, I thought I'd leave that to your own imaginations. two fanart drawings from this fanfic which VermilionValentine came up with are on her DeviantArt homepage. the link isn't showing up so type in **

**vermillionchaos . deviantart . com**

**and look in her awesome gallery for the two pics! ^_^ **

**Sorry it was very late, next one won't be this late but I won't be alble to get on the computer Jan 1****st****, so I'll either upload it this week, or the week after New Years.**


	4. Mistletoe

FMA Oneshot Challenge

Author Note: This is part 4 of a challenge by fullmetal'sgirl92

Disclaimer: DON'T OWN ANYTHING!

**Mistletoe**

"I'm going to get him this year!" Roy stated as he continued marking points in a map of Central Headquarters.

Riza looked at him with a bored expression, "yes I know sir; that was the 16th time you've said it."

"But I'm determined; I'm going to get him this year!"

"Seventeen."

Havoc looked over Roy's shoulder to look at the markings, "so how are you going to do it?"

Riza groaned, as this was the fourteenth time she had heard Roy's plan.

Roy looked at Havoc and began his speech. "Well at each of these points, I'm going to put some mistletoe. As you can see there's a mark at every doorway, corner, supply closet and light switch in the building. I'm going to get him this year!"

"Eighteen."

"Sounds like a pretty good plan." Havoc agreed. "But what about toilet stalls as well?"

Roy nodded, "good idea." He quickly started scribbling on the paper.

--Xmas Day--

"Can't believe I have to work on Christmas." Ed grumbled as he walked down the hallway to see Havoc making out with a secretary on a corner. Ed looked above them, and saw a small piece of mistletoe.

He shrugged and carried on walking until he came to another corner, where there was more mistletoe. As he started walking again, a bit confused by this point, he saw more mistletoe outside the three offices in the hallway and the supply closets in-between them.

Just as Ed was about to question this, two strong arms grabbed him from behind, picked him up and started carrying him towards the nearest office, and piece of mistletoe.

Panicking slightly, Ed looked up to see his captors face and saw Roy. _Figures_ he thought. "Put me down Roy."

"Not gonna happen."

Ed sighed as he hooked his leg around the door, causing Roy to loose his balance and fall, letting go of Ed. Ed immediately started running away.

"Stop running Ed! You'll bump into-" Roy stopped yelling to see Havoc had stopped making out with the secretary and put his lips on top of Ed's.

"WHY THE HELL DID YOU DO THAT?!" Ed yelled.

Havoc smirked, "we're standing under mistletoe and I couldn't resist."

"HAVOC, YOU'RE DEAD!!" Roy shouted as he charged towards them.

Havoc let go of Ed, "RUN, MIDGET, RUN!"

Too scared to turn back and yell at Havoc, Ed ran down the hallway noting down in his mind where all the pieces of mistletoe were placed.

"Come back Ed!" Roy shouted.

"Roy, just _stop_ chasing me!"  
"I _will_ get you this year!"

"Nineteen."

"You won't if I'm running!"

Ed swerved into the toilets in hopes of hiding in the stalls. He looked above each stall, "IT'S EVERYWHERE!!"

Ed turned to run out the room but Roy blocked the door. "You can't keep running Ed."

Ed gulped and backed up to the wall until Roy was practically on top of him. "C'mere Ed."

Ed quickly used his height (more like lack of height) to his advantage and dived between Roy's legs then scampered out of the room as fast as his teeny-weeny legs could take him.

Roy growled, "I WILL GET YOU EDWARD!!"

"Twenty."

--Two Hours Later--

Roy was sat in his office at gun-point, courtesy of Riza, doing his paperwork when Ed walked into the office. "Mind if I talk to the Colonel alone, Lieutenant Hawkeye?"

"Sure, Ed." She put her gun away and walked out of the room, giving Ed a peck on the cheek as she went out the door.

"Damn mistletoe." Ed mumbled as the door shut.

Roy looked over to Ed and smirked, "so, are you done running or are you here for work?"

Ed walked over to Roy's desk and smiled, "you really didn't need to go putting mistletoe around every inch of the building. This year I wanted to do something." He walked around the large desk, overflowing with papers and jumped on Roy's lap, straddling his waist. Roy looked up and saw Ed holding a large piece of mistletoe. "I've been carrying this all day, waiting for you to calm down and relax so I could do this." Ed said as he placed his lips softly on top of Roy's. "Merry Christmas Roy."

**Please review!**

**Also, if you have any ideas or titles for oneshots you don't mind me using, please help this poor sod of a writer (yes I am talking about myself) and let me know. Thank you.**

**This was really fun to write... kind of a random comment but it's true. I actually wrote this the same day as the last oneshot: Costume Party. I was on a roll!**

**The reason I've uploaded this early is because I won't be able to get on the computer anytime between now and new years. So you all get it early!**

**Everyone have a Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year!**


	5. Fanfictions

FMA Oneshot Challenge

Author Note: This is part 5 of a challenge by fullmetal'sgirl92

Disclaimer: DON'T OWN ANYTHING!

**Fanfictions**

_As Ed lay on the desk, his hair spread out around him, Roy leaned over his bare chest licking his nipples and stroking the side on his face._

'Scroll down! Scroll down! '

"_D-d-don't... stop! Ugh! Harder! Please!"_

'Scroll down! Scroll down! Scroll the hell down!!'

"_R-Roy... I'm gonna–" Roy grabbed Ed's Cock in order to halt in release._

"_Not yet Ed."_

'Aaaaaaaaaaah! Enough!!'

Ed slammed the lid of his laptop shut and panted heavily. He'd only been looking for Mustang's YouTube account. Instead, he found a completely different website, and porn, in which he was included! With Roy! How the hell did people find out?!

Ed was used to being with Roy, they had been together for almost 6 months. However, he wasn't used to reading about their bedroom adventures. Especially when they had decided it was best to keep their relationship a secret.

Fangirls were scary. Or maybe it was a fan_boy._ Ed shuddered at the thought of someone sat in front of a computer writing about his private experiences.

'Most. Disturbing. Literature. Ever!' he thought.

"Whatcha lookin' at?"

"N-nothing Colonel!"

Roy's eyes looked from Ed, to the closed laptop and he grinned evilly.

"If it's nothing, you won't mind me looking then." He reached for the laptop, until a small, red arm grabbed it quickly and started running away from him.

'I do like a chase" thought Roy as he went after him. "Come on Ed, it can't be that bad!" Ed ducked under a desk and rolled to the other side then started running again.

"I'm doing this for your sanity as well as mine!"

"I don't need sanity, I have Hawkeye for that!"

Ed quickly dived between Roy's legs and grabbed the door handle, until he was suddenly caught in a giant hug, lifting him off the ground and swinging him round towards Roy's desk. "Let me go Colonel-Bastard!"

Roy smirked and nuzzled Ed's neck. "You weren't saying that last week."

Ed grumbled, "Actually I did, but it was in a completely different context."

Roy shrugged and put Ed down on his desk, then swivelled him round so he could look straight into Ed's eyes. "What was on the laptop."

Ed sighed. He couldn't win against Roy. Once he's put his mind to something there's no changing it.

He handed Roy the laptop, blushing, then waited to see Roy's reaction, which wasn't what Ed had expected.

"Damn, she's at it again."

Ed did a double-take. "Again? Who?" He paused. "_Again?_"

Roy nodded as he scrolled through the fanfic. "A yaoi fan has been posting these for a couple months now. This one is the most realistic by far."

Ed's jaw dropped. 'A couple _months_ now?!'

Roy grinned at Ed's expression, "I've actually been thinking of using a few of their ideas. I don't know who's writing them but whoever it is has an excellent imagination and sense of proportion."

Ed stared at his lover in horror.

"Would you mind reading some more of them, I want to run some ideas by you before we try them." Roy smiled at Ed, who continued to stare at him.

'Whoever it is I will _kill them!_' Ed swore.

--

As the blonde woman clicked on the save button, she chuckled to herself. 'Ed and Roy have no idea what they're in for when they read this one.'

"Lieutenant Hawkeye! Mustang wants to see you!" She turned off her computer and left the room, 'I wonder if they'll ever realise who it is.'

**Please review! More reviews, better oneshots!**

**This idea has ****been in my mind for a little while now, and was finally used when ****Renkinjutsu-Alchemist**** helped me.**

**Also, ideas are wanted for next months oneshot! Please message them or leave them in a review! Thank you for helping!**


	6. Punishment

FMA Oneshot Challenge

Author Note: This is part 6 of a challenge by fullmetal'sgirl92

Disclaimer: DON'T OWN ANYTHING!

**Punishment**

"I can't believe you did that you horny ape!" a small blonde shouted as he entered his apartment. He was followed by a taller, dark-haired man who was trying to reason with him.

"Oh come on, Ed. It wasn't _that_ bad."

"Wasn't _'that bad'_?! You tried to strip me in the middle of the office!"

"It could have been worse."

"_During_ a _meeting_!"

Roy looked at Ed with an expression showing he didn't know what to say. Seeing this, Ed continued with his rant.

"I just don't know what to do when my lover is trying to get into my pants when I'm trying to concentrate on something important. I could lose my position as a State Alchemist for this and so could you!"

There was silence for a few seconds before Roy, bravely spoke again.

"I'm sorry, Ed. I wish I could take it back but you looked so incredibly sexy in those tight leather trousers I couldn't help it... don't leave me Ed."

Ed sighed and hugged the taller man. "You big idiot. I'm not gonna leave you." Roy smiled and hugged him back. "I _am _going to punish you though."

"Ooh what kind of punishment?" Roy asked, raising his eyebrows suggestively. If Ed's punishments were anything like Roy's, Roy would have the time of his life.

Ed saw the look in the older man's eyes and thought of something incredibly devious. Something that would make Roy behave for the rest of his life.

"No sex for one week."

The look on Roy's face was unbelievable. He looked like he had just seen a dozen drowning puppies meet their deaths after watching the Titanic and being kicked in the family jewels.

"You... can't be... serious... right Ed?" Roy tried be hopeful that this was a sick joke, and soon his lover would kiss him, apologize for the bad taste in joke and give him a nice blowjob.

That didn't happen.

"Of course I'm serious Roy, I'm still mad at you!"

"B-but Ed-"

"No 'buts'! Next week, on Friday the 14th May, at" he looked at the clock "16:20, we will have sex. Until then, no frenching, no blowjobs, no handjobs, no inserting, no sucking, _nothing to do with sex_."

That week was the hardest of Roy's life.

Day one:

"Just a little?"

"No tongue."

"Along the lip?"

"No tongue."

"On my hand?" Roy sounded desperate.

Ed grinned evilly. "No tongue."

"ARRRGHH!"

Day two:

"I mean it Roy, stop pressing into my backside."

Day three:

"You have to eat something Roy this is stupid."

"I'll only eat if you feed it to me."

"...looks like you're going hungry then."

Day four:

"Now you're just being mean Ed."

Ed looked up from the ice lolly he was slowly licking. "I don't know what you mean, Roy."

Day five:

"This really isn't necessary Ed."

"If I don't do this you'll give yourself a handjob whether you try to resist or not."

"...this duct tape is kinda kinky."

"Shut up."

Day six:

"That's it, you're sleeping on the sofa!"

Day seven:

"_This isn't just chocolate cake. This is S & M* chocolate cake. With dripping dark chocolate sauce smothered over a low fat sponge that almost melts in your mou-" _

The TV was abruptly turned off while Roy held the remote panting. "Any more of that and I'd fuck the TV."

Friday 14th May 16:19

Ed was naked underneath Roy who was positioned over Ed's entrance while looking at the clock. Waiting for it to change that one extra minute.

Friday 14th May 16:20

The hallways of the apartment building were suddenly filled with Ed's screams of ecstasy.

Saturday 15th May late morning

Ed looked up at Roy, "I think you've learned your lesson."

***S & M for copyright reasons**

**Please review! More reviews, better oneshots!**

**Also, ideas are wanted for next month's oneshot! Even if you just give me title it'll help! **

**Please message them or leave them in a review! Thank you for helping!**


	7. Miniskirt

FMA Oneshot Challenge

Author Note: This is part 7 of a challenge by fullmetal'sgirl92

Disclaimer: DON'T OWN ANYTHING!

**Miniskirt**

Ed blushed furiously as he walked as fast as his little legs could take him to his office. This was going to be a very long day.

_Flashback – yesterday_

"_Hmm, I'll take a dare."_

_Havoc gave his signature smirk. "In that case... hmm... I dare you to wear a miniskirt tomorrow."_

"_WHAT?!"_

"_Heh, you have to wear it the whole time you're in the headquarters... which if I'm not mistaken is close to 8 hours tomorrow, right Ed?" Ed was so red you could almost fry eggs on his face. "Remember, if you don't do it you have to go without sex for 2 weeks."_

_Ed cringed. Roy hadn't been happy when he had no sex for one week, he could never survive two. He'd be curled into a foetal position by the end of the first week. Not to mention he would love seeing his cute little blonde in a miniskirt. It was only a matter of time before their adventures in the bedroom got to the dressing up stage anyway._

"_Well Ed?" Havoc asked. The grin on his face made him look like a Cheshire cat with a cigarette._

_Ed eventually sighed. "I'll do it."_

_End flashback._

The hundreds of staring eyes and chorus' of wolf whistles finally reached an end as Ed slammed the door to the office shut as hard as he could... the door then proceeded to break off its hinges and land in the corridor with a loud bang.

"Damn it." Ed cursed. He quickly clapped his hands and bent down to the floor to use alchemy to fix the door, soon realising that in doing so he was giving everyone behind him a great view of his ass. As he quickly got back up, with a massive blush across his face, he found Roy staring at him, blood trickling down his face from his nose.

"E-Ed... you look... miniskirt..." Roy then realised he was babbling then composed himself as a dirty idea came into his mind. "Get over here Ed. I have a mission for you."

Ed's eyes widened. Roy never regains composure like that. This was going to be some 'mission'. As he eventually reached Roy, Roy grabbed his wrist and pinned him to the desk.

"Roy, please not here."

Roy narrowed his eyes and flipped Ed onto his stomach, then slapped his ass. Hard. "Bad miniskirt. We'll be fine here. No one is watching."

"I don't know." Ed whined.

"You know you want to." Roy whispered in Ed's ear. He bit down on Ed's earlobe and Ed's moan proved his thoughts correct. "See. You do like it."

Ed sighed. If Roy didn't have his way with him now, he would have to walk around with a miniskirt and an erection. Not good. "Fine."

Roy grinned and flipped Ed over so he could look at him in the eyes. He then started kissing his way down Ed's neck, leaving small bite marks, while he undid Ed's shirt and started playing around with Ed's nipples. As he closed his mouth over Ed's right nipple, he pulled down Ed's underwear and inserted a finger into Ed, who cried out at the sudden pain.

"I clearly haven't done this to you enough lately." Roy commented as he inserted another finger, stretching him out.

"Well it has been four days." Ed said, his voice thick with sarcasm.

"That's way too long." Roy added a third finger and Ed moaned louder again.

Once Roy felt that Ed was ready, he undid his trousers and pulled out his fully-erect member as Ed grabbed the lube from one of the desk drawers. Roy quickly lubed up his member and entered Ed.

"Move Roy." Ed commanded and Roy obeyed. Roy pulled out until just the head of his cock was inside Ed and then pushed back in as hard and fast as he could. He repeated this for what seemed like an eternity until Ed was finally pushed over the edge and came over Roy's chest and the skirt. Roy soon followed, then pulled Ed close to him as they lay on the desk.

"I'm so glad you took that dare."

"Shut up, I'm tired. Is anyone coming in here later?"

Roy raised a perverted eyebrow, "I know someone will be."

"I love you, you stupid pervert."

"Same to you, shorty."

--

Riza looked back down to her laptop and quickly finished typing the last sentence. "I knew coming in the security room today would be a good idea." She said to herself as she turned off the screen showing Ed and Roy lying on the desk. "This ought to keep the yaoi fangirls happy for a while."

**Thank you to **yaoifanvane **who gave me the idea for this oneshot!!**

**Please review! More reviews, better oneshots!**

**Also, ideas are wanted for next month's oneshot! Even if you just give me title it'll help! **

**Please message them or leave them in a review! Thank you for helping!**


	8. Blackout

FMA Oneshot Challenge

Author Note: This is part 8 of a challenge by fullmetal'sgirl92

Disclaimer: DON'T OWN ANYTHING!

**Blackout**

A loud girlish shriek filled the what-was-once silent and well-lit apartment shared by two State Alchemists. One who was lounging across the sofa, and another who had moved at incredible speed to hide under the coffee table.

They had been watching a scary movie... well it was supposed to be scary. The Possessed cost Roy barely anything and he had hoped to get some scared snuggles from Ed by watching it. Ed just laughed at it. It was so predictable and fake it was just sad. During the film Roy asked Ed what movie he would find scary, so he'd actually enjoy it. Ed said that there was nothing that could scare him on screen. Off screen was a different matter altogether. Just as Roy was about to ask what Ed found scary, all the lights in their neighbourhood went off. This led to the girly scream and the ducking under the table.

The elder of the two looked from his space on the sofa to the coffee table, "Are you okay Ed?"

A small voice replied, "F-Fine."

"You don't sound fine."

"W-Well I a-am."

Roy moved towards the table carefully, trying not to spook his normally loud-unafraid lover. "Come here Ed."

"No, I'm staying here." His voice was suddenly stubborn.

Roy sighed and lifted the table, revealing a small blonde hugging his knees with his eyes shut tightly. He was obviously scared, so Roy put the table aside and lifted the small alchemist into his arms. He ignored the blonde's squirming and carried him over to their bed and got under the covers.

"Ed, there's nothing to be scared of, I'm here." He kissed Ed's forehead as he was clung to for protection.

"I-I know... I-I just don't like... the dark. I-It reminds me of that day."

Roy traced small circles on Ed's back with his hands in an attempt at soothing him. It seemed to be working. "What day was that, Ed?"

Ed lifted his automail arm in response.

Something in Roy's head clicked. The day when he first met his future lover. The day when Ed tried to resurrect his mother. That day must have traumatized Ed. In the dark. Having his arm and leg ripped off. Seeing his brother almost killed. Seeing the inhuman monster that was supposed to be his mother.

Roy did the only thing he could do. He kissed Ed with all the passion an emotion he could. He held Ed close enough for Ed to feel safe and not like it was about sex. This was about helping Ed deal with his fears of that day. Roy had to make sure Ed wouldn't feel pain like that again.

As the kiss ended, Ed clung to Roy like a lifeline, and fell to sleep.

Maybe Roy would get some snuggles after all.

**Something short and slightly depressing. It just kept getting more and more emo as it went on... guess all the crack I've been writing needed emo to balance it out xD**

**Please review! More reviews, better oneshots!**

**Also, ideas are wanted for next month's oneshot! Even if you just give me title it'll help! **

**Please message them or leave them in a review! Thank you for helping!**


	9. Fanfictions 2

FMA Oneshot Challenge

Author Note: This is part 9 of a challenge by fullmetal'sgirl92

Disclaimer: DON'T OWN ANYTHING! (seriously – I don't even own this idea, it's borrowed from **Kaleigh Elric** – thanks for the idea!)

**Fanfictions 2**

As Ed lay on the desk, his hair spread out around him, Roy leaned over his bare chest licking his nipples and stroking the side on his face. It was truly amazing that asking for a pencil sharpener had led to this.

Roy took one of Ed's nipples into his mouth as he undid his lover's hair and played with it with one hand, and started undoing Ed's annoyingly tight trousers with the other. Ed helped Roy with the trousers, since he knows that if Roy doesn't get them open and around his ankles with a minute, possible two if he's patient, Roy rips them off and Ed would have to wander around in his underwear for the rest of the day. After that had happened 4 times, Ed thought it was best to start helping Roy with his trousers – however, wearing baggier trousers was not an option. Ed had a style he was not going to change.

After getting the blonde's trousers off, with help, Roy pressed a finger into his entrance and started stretching him out. Ed pushed down on the finger, trying to get it deeper inside him. Roy smirked at Ed's growing desperation and added another finger, making scissor-movements. He added a third and brushed Ed's prostate, making the blonde moan his lover's name.

Roy continued to stretch him and kept touching the spot inside his lover that made him see stars.

Roy smirked down at his writhing blonde as he withdrew his fingers and lubed himself. "Ready Ed?"

Ed nodded and cringed at the large mass entering him. Roy waited for Ed to adjust, then began moving inside him.

Ed panted, "R-Roy... I'm gonna–"

Roy grabbed Ed's cock with the hand that was in his hair in order to halt his release. "Not yet, Chibi."

Ed glared at Roy for two reasons, no one calls him short and he wished Roy would stop teasing him! "Colonel... Bastard..." Ed muttered.

Roy grinned at his nickname. Ed only used it when he was mad at him, or horny. Roy knew it was the latter and kept going.

"R-Roy if you don't... let me come now... I swear I'll..." Before Ed could complete his threat Roy kissed Ed deeply until he felt his release and let go of Ed's cock, allowing him to come over his stomach while he came hard inside Ed.

After riding out their orgasms, Roy looked down at Ed, "The sharpener is in the second drawer."

Ed nodded, "I'll pick it up later."

"Round two?"

A kiss was Roy's reply.

**Well that was smutty... I've now lost what was left of my fanfiction innocence.**

**Please review! More reviews, better oneshots!**

**Also, ideas are wanted for next month's oneshot! Even if you just give me title it'll help! **

**Please message them or leave them in a review! Thank you for helping!**


	10. Tattoo

FMA Oneshot Challenge

Author Note: This is part 10 of a challenge by fullmetal'sgirl92

Disclaimer: DON'T OWN ANYTHING!

**Tattoo**

Roy looked like he was about to murder his short-lover. On the top of Ed's left shoulder was a red mark. According to Ed, it was _supposed _to be there. And Roy hated it.

"What. Is. That. Thing?!"

"An awesome tattoo."

"It is not '_awesome_', you've damaged my property!!"

"_Your_ 'property'?! It's _my_ shoulder! And this is the mark of my line of alchemic teachers! It's an important mark!!"

"That doesn't change the fact that you've abused your skin! And, let's face it Ed, that shoulder belongs to me as much as it belongs to you."  
Ed folded his arms and grumble. "Just cause you bite it and lick it all the time when we have sex doesn't make it yours."

Roy lifted Ed's chin between his thumb and finger and grinned, "Of course it does."

Ed pouted, sometimes he simply couldn't win with Roy no matter how hard he tried. "Aww, look at that big, pouty lip. Shall I kiss it better?" Not waiting for an answer, Roy leaned down and softly kissed him. He ran his tongue across Ed's lip, asking for entrance which was given, and caressed Ed's tongue with his own. He pulled his short lover closer to him to deepen the kiss and started pulling him towards the bedroom.

Ed broke away from the kiss to look up at Roy. "Getting excited?"

Roy picked up his lover into his arms and pressed his lower body into Ed's. "Of course."

Ed grinned as Roy walked towards the bed and lowered his head onto Ed's now tattooed shoulder. He licked across it then proceeded to cover it in small bite marks. "My shoulder." He mumbled as he undressed Ed.

Ed pulled Roy's shirt over his head, "Your shoulder and my tattoo."

A look of anger flashed across Roy's face. He flipped Ed onto his stomach and quickly pressed a long finger into his entrance. Ed moaned at the contact, angry sex with Roy was amazing. He was a lot more rough, and his kisses seemed to have more passion in them. Two more fingers were quickly added and stretched Ed. Usually during the angry-sex, Roy stretched Ed faster, with less teasing, which was a relief to Ed. The teasing was just cruel in Ed's opinion. Horny Roy was strangely more dangerous than Angry Roy.

Without warning the fingers were replaced by a large cock belonging to the elder lover. Ed cringed in pain of the shock of it, but it was quickly replaced by waves of pleasure. Ed gripped the headboard of the bed to stop himself from moving too much and pushed back in time with Roy's thrusts.

Ed grinned, now was as good a time to tell him as any. "Roy."

Roy pushed harder and replied, "Yeah Ed?"

Ed moaned then remembered what he was trying to say. "The tattoo..."

Roy's thrusts suddenly became much harder and faster. "What. About. It?" With one final thrust he came inside Ed as Ed came on the bed sheets.

Ed panted and crawled out from under Roy. "It's... a henna... tattoo."

Roy's face became angry again. "You mean... you let me think it was going to be on your body forever?!"

"Well... I never said... it was permanent."

Roy pushed Ed back onto the bed. Time for Angry Roy vs Devious Ed, Round 2!

**Thanks to **Renkinjutsu-Alchemist **who helped me decide on this month's one shot!**

**Please review! More reviews, better oneshots!**

**Also, ideas are wanted for next month's oneshot! Even if you just give me title it'll help! **

**Please message them or leave them in a review! Thank you for helping!**


End file.
